ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Gem and Mini
Gem and Mini are twins that have the ability to shape-shift into other human beings. Appearance Gem Gem has long dark red hair and dark red eyes. She often is seen wearing a black dress of some kind (except ones that show a lot of skin since she's a bit self conscious about that). Gem never wears a jacket even if it's cold out and ear buds in contrast of her sister who wears beats. She also wears black nail polish on both nails and toe nails. Mini Mini has a lighter shade of red hair (but people still get confused on who is who) but the same color of eyes as her sister. She wears a black sweater over her black tank top and wears black pants as well. Instead of ear buds, she prefers beats because she cannot hear the outside world as she listens to her favorite music. Mini also wears red nail polish, not black like Gem. Personality At times, they can speak in unison and finish each other's sentences. Gem Gem is a very shy, mature girl. She's great friends with Raven despite the fact that the only thing similar about them is their quietness and their maturity. Gem thinks Mini and BeastBoy are very crazy around each other. (They can make a mess sometimes). She also thinks her twin sister is very immature and doesn't know how to take responsibility well. Not only she is a shy girl, but she is also more intellectual of the two twins, often making it seem like Mini is a total air head at times. Mini Mini is a very crazy girl. She likes to be very talkative and loves to hang out with the more sociable groups. (She's very popular). She also is very naiive when it comes to specific things like love. Mini can also be very clumsy at times. She loves playing pranks on people with BeastBoy and loves hanging around him too. Mini thinks that Gem needs to loosen up a bit and have loads of fun. It also looks like Mini doesn't care of what people think about her, but in reality, she does a little. History Gem and Mini were born as Erza Vera Sinn and Ophelia Zelda Sinn. Erza and Ophelia were born different from the very start but they always stay close to each other no matter what. They were unlucky however because their father was a mad scientist who hated them. When giving birth to the twins, their mother died which broke their father's heart. Anytime when he got the chance, Dr. Sinn experimented on the twins, trying to see if they'd share the same pain. Usually, it was Ophelia who was experimented on because she never complained or shouted. It pained Erza to see her own sister being experimented on so she'd secretly asked their father to experiment on her instead of Ophelia so that Ophelia didn't have to take on the pain as much. A few months later, both found out that they can shape-shift. When they turned old enough, they used their shape-shifting powers to change their entire appearance and ran away from home, never wanting to go back again. Erza and Ophelia were then picked up by the US government who were secretly watching over them since Dr. Sinn worked for some of their experiments they ask him to do. Seeing that they want to help others, they thought of putting their newly found powers to use and now work for the Zodiac. Powers & Abilities Gem & Mini Super Human Endurence Both are capable of taking much damage. Human shapeshifting Both can impersonate and shapeshift into any person they remembers and see. They can also join together as one when they shapeshift but that is optional (even though it does make them stronger). Master hand to hand combat Gem and Mini train together to be the best of the best in karate, jujistu, and tai chi. Master Acrobatic Once being cheerleaders, they have mastered acrobatic and can perform mulitple backflips. Master of stealth and disguise When they shape shift, they can also mimic ther person's voice and their powers. They can also copy the way the person fights and even their personality. Weaknesses No. 1 not being together For some what reason, they are a bit weaker if they aren't together. So they always stick together, even in battle. No. 2 Feeling pain/getting hurt If apart, they can feel each others pain. (A twin thing) This can do double pain if they are apart. When they stick close together, this does not take effect. No. 3 Seeing Blood (gem) Gem has a fear of blood. (Hemaphobia) No. 4 Spiders (Mini) Mini has a big fear of spiders. Nobody knows of this yet. Not even her own sister. Relationships Leo: Wishes that he'd stop being so gullible. Aquarius: Like hanging with her. Libra: Wonders if he just flirts with them, or actually likes them. Taurus: Likes scaring him by transforming into him so he can stop messing with them. Aries: Thinks he's a bit too shy but they both like him as a friend. Sagittarius: Not sure what to think of him. Capricorn: Hates it when he teases them. Pisces: Likes talking to them a lot. Ophiuchus: Never transform into her because they don't want to make her feel bad when they walk around in her form. Likes talking to her. Scorpio: Doesn't like the fact that she looks lonely. They try to talk to her sometimes. Trivia *Based off of Fairy Tail's celestial mage key "Gemini" *some what based off of their creator Pandora Gallery Erza and Ophelia.jpeg|Gem (right with the candy apple) and Mini (left near the green candy apple) before their transformation. Gem and Mini in disguise.jpg|Mini (one looking serious) and Gem (one looking cheerful) in their civilian outfits. (they just use their powers to make them look 'normal') Gem's other anime look.jpg|Gem's anime look Mini's other anime look.jpg|Mini's anime look Category:PandoraStar411 (fanon) Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Twins Category:Girl Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heronie Category:Characters Category:Super Human Endurence Category:Master Hand to hand Combat Category:Master Acrobatic Category:Zodiac Category:Magic users Category:Teen